Life
by tokyo-inu-sailor300
Summary: Vampires don't exist or do they? A girl Named Kira changed all that her rage and hatred after she was murdered driven insane, later in story it becomes a vampire knight inuyasha crossover story is NOT DEAD InuXkag
1. Chapter 1

Brought Together By The Jewel

Life

By: Izena

Chapter 1

Kirara, the cat demon with a human body

Kirara looked down the well for the 100th time wondering when her beloved friend Kagome will return, "don't worry Kirara-chan she'll come back" Sango said rubbing her little neko's head Kirara nodded and curled in a ball at the well's top wood and fell asleep with Shippo sitting next to her sucking a lolly pop looking in the sky.

Back in Kagome's time, Kagome was studying while Inuyasha kept himself busy by playing with Buyo "when are we going back Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, he looked ay her she fell asleep he got up, got her out of the chair, put her on the bed and covered her with his haori. He began to stroke her side which made her smile in her sleep and mummer something inuyasha couldn't make out and he figured it out she was saying in her sleep "Inuyasha". He smiled and decided to get some sleep himself, and so he did.  
When Kagome woke up she looked at her clock "OH NO I'm GOIN TO BE LATE!" she got dressed quickly and ate breakfast "you're not going to be late you'll see" Inuyasha said picking her up and zipping her to school quickly, he put her down and told her to hurry and then he left. 'Wow that was quick' Kagome thought as she went in the school.

After school Kagome stopped at a café she heard of, when her waitress came she greeted Kagome and said "what can I help you with? My name's Nazumi and I will serve you today" Kagome smiled drank her water and left. When she got to the shrine Inuyasha was sitting at the base of the sacred tree fidgeting nervously, "hey Inuyasha I'm back" she called waving. Inuyasha went up to and asked I thought you said you would be back at 4:30 it's 5:00" "oh yeah 30 minutes late" Kagome muttered.

"We should get back" Inuyasha said Kagome nodded, she got packed and they went back Inuyasha helped Kagome out Kirara and Shippo flew in Kagome's arms the neko youkai purred.

Weeks passed and still no sigh of any shards, "I'm getting tired of waiting" Inuyasha said "be patient Inuyasha we also need to learn how to merge the jewels together and complete it" Miroku exclaimed "that's true" Kagome said as she stroked Kirara's ears. Kirara raised her head and ran off "Kirara-chan?" sango chased after the little neko. The little cat was sitting at the shore of a lake the neko jumped in and didn't come out until Sango caught up and saw a girl naked in the lake with long blonde hair and black streaks, she had a star shaped mark on her forehead, her eyes where a golden amber color, she had marks on her hands that where black, she had cat ears that were black, She had two tails that looked like Kirara's except bigger. The girl looked at Sango and just said "mew" "Kirara-chan is that you?" sango asked as she approached her, the girl nodded and stood, Sango handed Kirara her extra layer and her hair tie "it won't be much but it will do" sango said as she helped Kirara get dressed. Kirara tried to speak but only mewed.

When the two reached the others Kirara mewed again getting everyone's attention "who's that Sango-chan?" Kagome asked "Kirara" Kirara said as she walked over to Kagome and smiled "is that Kirara-chan?" Miroku asked as Kirara began to mew like crazy her tail wagging "she smells like her" Inuyasha and Shippo said at the same time. "Inu...Ya…sha" Kirara said as she looked at him and smiled. "Well first take this" Inuyasha said as he handed her his haori and Kagome led Kirara to get her dressed in something that covered her more.

Kirara learned how to say all their names and she learned how to say simple things like 'hi', 'please', 'cute', 'youkai', 'hanyou' and she learned to speak in sentences.

Kirara needed to learn how to speak a lot better but to Sango Kirara was cute when she spoke; her voice was like a cat's (cause she is one), it was kind and made sango smile.

That night Kagome slept next to Inuyasha who played with her hair usually which helped her fall asleep but that night he rubbed her head then played with the strands. Kagome wasn't asleep yet she enjoyed inuyasha's hands gently run down her head while she dozed. A few minutes later Inuyasha noticed she had fallen asleep; he leaned down and kissed her cheek and set her head on his knee as if it was a pillow.

When kagome awoke Inuyasha was asleep with his fingers still resting on his cheek, Kagome sat up and saw kirara eating a fish and she said "ohayo" kagome smiled and saw Inuyasha wake up from the miko moving "ohayo" kagome said cheerfully. "True love if you ask me" kirara said, Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and Kagome said "you're speaking in full sentences now" kirara nodded "only short ones" kirara remarked.


	2. Chapter 2

Life

Life

By: Izena-chan

Chapter 2

Kagome's new friend is a vampire?!

Kagome and the others walked because of Kirara's new form. Inuyasha was growing sick of kirara's new form because they are slower and kirara blurts out random sentences 'when is she going to turn back' inuyasha wondered as a butterfly landed on one of his ears which tickled it. "Inuyasha can I go back to my time next week I need to get home?" kagome asked. Inuyasha not listening nodded, "Inuyasha!" kagome yelled his name angrily, "what?!" he yelled back "don't what me you know what you did, you where ignoring me BAKA!" she yelled, he flattened his ears and noticed how mad she actually. 'Damn she has a bad temper' he thought as he ignored her anger and grabbed her shoulders, he looked them and gave them a look that said 'leave me and Kagome alone for a while" the listened to the look and left.

Inuyasha took kagome close to him, "LET ME GO YOU IDIOT" she squirmed he ignored this and only tightened his grip; he nuzzled his face in her long night-black hair and just breathed. She blushed and tried to get out of his grip. She then knew what to do "SIT" nothing happened. He gently kissed her head, she blushed more 'what's gotten into him he isn't usually this sweet or loving?!' She wondered as she accepted what he was doing and leaned her head against his chest letting him continue.

When he noticed her breathing was even he picked her up and looked at her; her long black hair was spread allover her face and shoulders, here cheeks where a faint pink, her mouth was barely open. Her stopped at a clearing and put her down; it was summer and it was REALLY warm at night which meant kagome didn't need a blanket, just a fire. He kept staring at her; he didn't sleep in a tree that night.

Later around midnight he made a decision 'I'll tell her my true feelings for her'. He scooted closer to her and laid down on his back using his hands as a pillow, he faced her.

Inuyasha stared at her beautiful face until he was drawn closer to her like a magnet, he drew so close he could feel her breath against his. He paused and then he pressed his lips against hers lightly. 'I never thought she would be so soft I only held her hand and her legs. Her lips are softer than I ever imagined I knew she was a tenshii.' He thought as he parted lips with her; she was luckily still sleeping. He lay back down and pulled her close to him; back against his front 'almost like she's my mate' he thought as he fell asleep.

When Kagome awoke she felt someone holding her, she turned and saw it was Inuyasha she blushed and quickly tried to get put of his grip, it tightened, she gave up and enjoyed it she dozed gently. Inuyasha woke up, picked up Kagome and continued his way.

Kagome went back to her own time that later night. And in the morning still going to same old school, "hey Kagome-chan have you ever heard of vampires?" Michiru; one of Kagome's new friends asked, "hai why?" Kagome replied "I was just wondering" Michiru replied. After school Kagome went to the café again and saw Nazumi again "Hello we meet again" she said cheerfully "indeed" Kagome replied "would you like to meet the manager?" Nazumi offered. Kagome nodded, "by the way my names Nazumi Sukanna" she said coming back from the main office "and the mangers name is Kira Sukanna" "are you two sisters?" Kagome asked. "Yup Kira-onnee-chan's the one who cooks and manages while I serve the guests" Nazumi said cheerfully. Kagome entered the room; there was a girl on a desk she had long black purplish black hair, she had light brown eyes, her shirt was dark purple with a white jacket, her skirt was white as well, she looked elegant which intimidated Kagome. "Onee-chan?" Nazumi asked her big sister "yes what is it Nazumi?" Kira asked not looking up from her papers, "umm I have a visitor she would like to compliment your food" "bring her in please" Kira's voice was sharp. Kagome sat down in a leather chair. "What is your name?" Kira asked finally looking up from her papers "it's Kagome Higarashi" "well what was your favorite thing from here Higarashi-san?" Kira smiled and put her papers on the desk "I liked the cakes especially the strawberry custards" "thank you they're my grandmother's recipe" Kagome sat up "I have to go I'll be back I might bring my friends too" kagome bowed and left. "I hope we meet again" Kira called as Kagome left.

Inuyasha saw kagome and he grew excited, and then started snarling when a girl walking her dog passed behind "inuyasha?" she turned around and saw Kira "Sukanna-sama!" kagome smiled and looked at the little dog; it was a Chihuahua with light silky cream fur "konichiwa chibi Inu-chan" she said kneeling down petting the little dog "his name is Chico-chan" "Kagome-chan who's your friend in the tree over there?" Kira asked pointing at Inuyasha "that's Inuyasha he's a stubborn mule so he won't come down" "who said I wouldn't come down?" he snapped "hey I have some recipes for dinners would you like to come to the café to try them?" Kira offered "sure I'll bring Inuyasha with me" they went.

Inuyasha ate like a pig and he often gave Chico mean scowls "Inuyasha-chan are you going to stare at my dog the whole time?" she asked "I don't trust that dog" he hissed scratching his ears; which where obviously covered by bandana's. Kira put her hands on her head again; she's been having severe headaches ever since she saw Inuyasha and she's been having images of blood and fangs 'why do I keep seeing that?' she wondered "what's wrong Kira-chan?" Kagome asked "nothing I'm gonna take these empty plates to the sink" she said getting up and taking the plates.

She got to the sink and she soon felt her head pound and her heart skipped a beat, she fell unconscious, Inuyasha's ears stood strait ears cause he heard the plates break "Kira must have dropped the plates by accident" Kagome said "no her scent changed from a humans to something else; something inhuman" he said walking towards where Kira was. "Kira?" he called her, he saw her on the floor "hey wake up" he held on to her shoulders, she moaned and opened her eyes; he notices they were a golden orange color, she now had fangs and she had ears like koga's. "Blood" she murmured "what?" he asked, she didn't reply she just stood and turned her back towards him 'what's wrong with me why am I doing this' she wondered "Kira?" he approached her, she turned and she felt her head spin and she became dizzy and she dropped in Inuyasha's arms. She regained consciousness and held inuyasha still "Kira?" she drew her mouth closer to his neck and she bit him, his eyes widened in shock as she began to draw his blood. She finally released him, he didn't know what to think "what are you?" he asked her wanting to strike her. He looked at the door Kagome was standing in the doorway "a va…vamp…." She could say one word "a vampire?" inuyasha asked Kagome barely nodded and then fainted, Inuyasha immediately caught her and snarled at Kira "why did you do that to me?!" he asked her "I needed blood baka a vampire needs blood like a human needs water" she explained and then she disappeared.


End file.
